Pups and the Rouge Pokemon
As Ace was walking into the tower, he was stopped by his daughters, Clarity and Breeze. Clarity: Dad, can you tell us a story, please? Breeze: Yeah, we wanna hear a story! Pretty please? Ace: Okay. I have a story that'll amaze you like no other story you've ever heard. You girls ready for an amazing story? Breeze: Yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH!!!!!!! Ace:(chuckles) Alright then. It all started on a beautiful day in the fall. (flashback) I was sitting in the Pup-School lunchroom, and I opened my jello cup, I was about to put my spoon into what I thought was the jello, but before i could, the thing jumped out of the jello cup, screamed "DITTO!!!" in my face, disguised itself as me, and took off! I ran after it, and my sister, Lani, followed me. I followed it through the city, only to be stopped by Mr. Porter. Mr. Porter(flashback): Get in there and clean up the mess you made before I tell Ryder!!! You should be punished for what you did in there!!!! Ace(flashback): I swear, i will, I just need to find something that ran away! Mr. Porter: Okay. Bye. Ace: Bye! Ditto: Ditto!! Ace: Come back! Stop, please! We're not going to-- Woah! Ace tripped over a small rock jutting out of the middle of the road. Ditto(in Ace's voice) NEVER!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA Ace stopped. Ace: (thinking) This thing can copy the molecular structure of anything or anyone, and can even copy someone's voice.Not good. Lani stopped behind her brother. Lani: What's the problem, Ace? Ace(Aloud):The blob thing we're after can copy anyone or anything's molecular structure just by looking at the person or object, and, can also copy anyone's voice just by listening to them. Lani: Well, that's not good. Summer: What can we do to stop that thing? CJ: Well, we can be sure of one aspect of this situation........ Dylan: And what would that be? CJ: WE'RE DOOMED!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sage: I've done some research on that thing, and there is one thing we CAN do to stop this thing. Arorua: Well, we'd love to hear your idea. Winter put her paw on her sister's shoulder. Arorua: I'm sorry. Please, do continue. Ace: Everyone, stop. I need to think. All Except Ace: Sorry. No one disobeyed that order. Ace: Now, if we're going to catch up to that thing at all, we need to do it together. We need to at least ''pretend ''to be a team. They all spent almost the rest of the day looking for the shape shifting blob, but with no luck, that is, until Winter sees another Dylan behind a thick wooden pole, crying. Winter: Dylan? Are you alright? Ditto disguised as Dylan: Yeah, I'm fine, why? Sage: Wait! (calmly) Hey, it's alright, we're not gonna hurt you, you can come out. Ace: Sage, I don't think that's actually Dylan. Ditto transformed back into it's true form and came out from behind the wooden pole. Ditto(in Sage's voice): Sorry. I'm often really shy around others. I hope I don't have to hide from any of you anymore. Ace: You don't. What is your name? Ditto: My name is Ditto, but I don't belong in this world. Chase runs into the room, obviously angry with Ditto. Chase: What were you thinking?! Sage: I finally understand! Dylan holds up a machine in front of Ditto. Machine: Ditto, the Transform Pokemon. Ditto rearranges the structure of its cells to alter its appearance and protect itself. It can transform into anything it sees. (end of flashback) Breeze: So, what happened after that? Lani walked up and sat next to Ace. Lani: After that, the military came in, carried Ditto out, and we've never seen or heard from Ditto again. THE END Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories with outside characters Category:Tundraverse Characters